Insanity's Plea V2
by RandomWriter21
Summary: He was having the happiest day of his life until he meets a drunk and then runs into an ANBU that does something that gives the final push that Naruto needed for him to snap. What will become of our blonde character? Read and find out. / Cold, Strong, Grey Naruto / Pairings: Naruto x Anko / NOTE: REWRITE TO INSANITY'S PLEA Rated M for future chapters


**AN: **Hey readers, I have been super busy with college coming soon, working 40 hours a week now and just not having the motivation to write after work not to mention lack of putting ideas in a line. Well, there is good news as I have managed to come up with the idea for the rewrite of "Insanity's Plea" and I hope you will give me insight on these next couple chapters to see if you like it better than the original.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Prologue**

Glares, whispers on the wind that promised death and suffering, no food, no shelter, the point of living life itself forever extinguished as it was washed away by the sins of mankind. You might be asking yourself what does this all mean, is there a symbolic reasoning behind the words above? Before we answer that, let's take some time to tell you about myself, about Naruto Uzumaki.

I was once a happy child that was full of life, if you can call living in an orphanage that starved and kicked you out at age four a happy time. I always looked toward the future, I always wondered why I was abused, neglected, and such but I did not fight back as I forgave their actions but never forgot as I wanted to show them that I, Naruto Uzumaki, was not a terrible person. Since age four I lived alone in a cardboard box rummaging through dumpsters, breaking into shops to get my clothing, and anything possible to get life's necessities but at age six, after a terrible beating on my birthday, the Hokage decided to get me an apartment in the red light district. Although the place was on the verge of being called dilapidated, not to mention the land lord was one of the ones who hated me, it was better than a cardboard box so I took it.

I used to wear orange clothing and do pranks around the village by sneaking into clan homes, forbidden areas like the ANBU base, all to gain attention but little did I know at the time these actions improved my shinobi skills in stealth, assassination, and stamina when fleeing a mob or the scene. I used to wear a mask, a figurative one if you will, to hide my depression and darker side a side I never thought I would merge with, become one with the darkness. Oh yes, I merged with my dark side and became something people would call insanity but I enjoyed it; I enjoy the look of fear in a person's eyes before I kill them, I enjoy washing in the blood of my enemies but enough about that. The day that forever changed my life was only six years ago but it seems like yesterday as I sit here waiting for my name to be called to graduate from the ninja academy at age 12.

**Flashback Six Years Ago Ichiraku Ramen – Naruto age 6**

It is the usual Wednesday for Naruto and Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto would be picked up by Sarutobi and both headed to the infamous Ramen stand that Naruto loved so much but after today all that will change; in what was supposed to be a happy day for Naruto, the events that transpire will change the course of his life and that of the Elemental Nations.

"Naruto…" The Sandaime stops his calm eating which breaks Naruto out of consuming his sixth bowl "How would you like to join the ninja academy? Most people start at this age and I think it would be a great opportunity to learn how to defend yourself."

Naruto puts his head down in sadness, his mask breaking slightly which the Hokage sees but waves it off as Naruto goes about his normal response to almost everything…yelling "YATTA! I'm going to be the best ninja there is and will one day take that hat of yours Ji-Ji!"

Sarutobi chuckles as Naruto goes back to wolfing down his Ramen "I am sure you will but in order to attain that goal you need to be strong and that is why I brought the academy up with you." Naruto finishes his eighth bowl and goes for the final two "The academy starts in two weeks' time and will be in room 301 so don't be late."

Naruto finishes his ramen and pats his stomach "Ahh…that was good and don't worry about me Ji-Ji I will take that hat someday just you wait!" Naruto gets off his favorite stool and decides to run home but little did he know he would never make it.

Sarutobi turns to Ayame and asks "How much do I owe you?"

"Hmm, let's see…10 bowls of Miso Ramen and one Pork Ramen…that will be about 500 yen."

Sarutobi pales and cries anime tears "_Where does that boy put it all! At this rate I will die a pauper." _Sarutobi nods and puts the amount on the table plus a small tip and heads back to his office to see how Naruto is doing via his crystal ball

**With Naruto**

Naruto is running through the alleyways not having a care in the world as he is too caught up that he would be going to academy. "_I can't believe it; I am actually going to become a ninja. Finally, I can show others to respect me and that I am not a bad person at all. This day is the happiest day of my life!"_ Naruto's thoughts are broken however by a drunk civilian wandering around who spots Naruto

"Wha? Who ish you?" The man squints and walks closer to see who it is and gasps then recoils in fear at seeing Naruto "DEMON CHILD! HELP, THE DEMON IS ATTACKING!"

"_I spoke too soon…this is NOT the best day of my life…dammit!"_ Naruto begins to run away from the area as he dodges the drunk man's bottle that he threw but as he was running down the alleyway and soon into the streets of the red light district he ran into someone which made him fall on his ass.

Naruto looks up to see an ANBU in a hawk mask then hears yells and looks behind him and pales at seeing a mob of about 30 people; some shinobi and some not. "I am sorry ANBU-san that I ran into you. Do you mind helping me and take me away from this mob to see the Hokage?"

The mob reaches within 10 feet of Naruto as they see the ANBU whom looks up at the mob and says five words that bring cheers to the mob and utter betrayal to Naruto "I will handle this problem." The ANBU does a couple hand-signs then channels chakra whispering **Genjutsu: Endless Suffering**. Naruto's pupil's shrink to a small size then he screams in agony and writhes on the ground in pain as every wound dealt to him over the six years of his life was reopened, healed, and then reopened again. To Naruto, it felt like fire was eating him from the inside out…he wanted the pain to stop and it would soon come as Sarutobi sees this in his crystal ball.

The Hawk ANBU halts his genjutsu after 5 minutes as it senses the Hokage coming and shushins out of the area in a puff of smoke; the mob is not as lucky as they paled at the voice of their Hokage. "ANBU! TAKE EVERYONE TO THE T&I DEPARTMENT AND TELL IBIKI AND ANKO NOT TO HOLD BACK!" Sarutobi yells squashing the area with immense KI brining the mob to its knees

"Hai!" the squad of 10 ANBU chorus as they do as they were told while Sarutobi picks up Naruto with tears in his eyes and heads to the hospital to see if his surrogate grandson would ever recover. Two things were on his mind though; who was the ANBU and what did it do to Naruto? While this was going on, Naruto was having a chat with the being that made his live a living hell from day one.

**Mindscape**

Naruto awakes to a sewer and a large gate in front of him with what looks like a seal in the center of it. "Ugh, what is this place…AND IT SMELLS! Am I dead?"

A voice from within the gate speaks out "**Come closer child, I will not harm you."**

Naruto shakes in fear but eventually walks toward the cage to see what was inside and had to jump back as a giant fox head came into view with its glowing red eyes. "W-what the hell! Kyuubi…but your dead!"

"**Ah, so my jailor knows about me…"**

Naruto interrupts "Ji-Ji taught me about what happened on the night of my birth."

"**So, you know the actual truth, not some washed up garbage like on an ocean shore?"**

"What do you mean and why am I not in pain…what happened to me?" Naruto quizzically asks

"**So, you don't know the actual truth…hmm how about a deal?"**The Kyyubi lets out a smirk

Naruto glares at the beast in front of him "Ji-Ji told me not to trust you…" He is interrupted by Kyuubi laughing a dark, bellowing laugh

"**A wise one your Ji-Ji, who I am assuming is your Hokage, is. My deal is this, I tell you the truth about your birth and in turn, if you wish to cooperate, will train you to overcome your broken psyche and turn you into a strong ninja."**

"I feel fine and what's a psyche?" Naruto asks as Kyuubi sighs and decides to let Naruto feel what he felt outside and now in the hospital, mind wise "Don't you sigh at me and…GAH!" Naruto screams in pain, falling to his knees while grasping his head. "What…HNG…did you…GACK...do to me!" The pain stops and Naruto pants looking at his reflection in the pool and gasping in shock at what he saw.

No longer were his eyes a sparkling sapphire blue, they were now dull and lifeless. No longer was his skin a healthy tan color, it was now paler and looked sickly. Before he could speak, the transference of the outside pain into his mind breaks his psyche and now is what Naruto resembles in the real world; he gets up and walks straight through the cage, looks to the Kyuubi with his cold eyes and speaks emotionlessly. "Tell me… tell me what happened on my birth night and train me to become a ninja, better yet I want to show the others what they have been calling me all these years…a fucking demon!"

The Kyuubi smirks knowing he has won the battle and proceeds to tell Naruto about his parents, Madara Uchiha controlling him to attack Konoha, as well as the council meeting after his sealing. Hearing this meeting, Naruto grew enraged at his so called Ji-Ji.

"He tells them all that I am the jinchuriki to the Kyuubi then makes a law forbidding it to be said to anyone else then sticks me in the FUCKING ORPHANAGE WHEN HE KNEW WHO MY PARENTS WERE!" The mindscape begins to shake as Naruto starts to release his chakra surprising Kyuubi

"_**Hmm, maybe with my training I will make him the next heir to Makai…only time will tell."**_Kyuubi smirks showing his fangs "**So, you want to show others the true meaning of fear?" ** Naruto nods his head "**Well then I have just the person for you to meet; go down the corridor behind you and find the door with chains over it, there you will undergo a trial of sorts to achieve your dream."**

"I thank you Kyuubi-sensei; you and I will show the bastards what they made me into…their worst nightmare!" Naruto heads out of the cage and down the said corridor to find his target.

**In the Hospital**

Sarutobi is looking over Naruto's body which is paler than normal not to mention the cold, dull, and seemingly lifeless eyes that have stayed open from the shock of what Sarutobi now knows as a genjutsu…a powerful one at that. He sighs and closes Naruto's eyes for him then turns to the doctor and asks "What's the prognosis doctor…I have a feeling Naruto will never be the same again."

"And he may not as the genjutsu possibly broke his psyche but we need a mind-walker to see if that is actually true. Do you want me to get Inoichi, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage sighs "As much as I do not like it and what can possibly happen to the one who enters a jinchuriki's mind, yes, call Inoichi and send him over to see what he can do. Maybe, he can fix this mess."

"Hai!" The doctor bows and leaves the room to tell the ANBU guarding the room's entrance to get Inoichi; five minutes later he arrives and the doctor escorts him into the room.

"Ah, Hokage-sama and…" he glances over the bed to see a very sickly looking Naruto "Dear Kami-sama, the ANBU told me Naruto was hurt but what the hell. This looks the work of an extreme genjutsu!" Inoichi lifts up Naruto's eyelids and nods seeing the dull eyes

Sarutobi speaks up "Yes, an unknown ANBU cast it on Naruto and we need you to go into his mind to see if his mind is alright and if you can fix it."

Inoichi snaps his head toward the Hokage "ARE YOU NUTS! For all I know I could die in there...who knows what his tenant will do to me not to mention Naruto if what has happened on the outside happened in his mind as well."

"Please Inoichi…" Sarutobi begs "Do this for my surrogate grandson and the sacrifice Minato gave for this village…I don't want a repeat of what happened six years ago."

"Ok Hokage-sama, but I want you to take full responsibility if I die OK?" Sarutobi nods and Inoichi gets to work **Mind Body Switch Technique**. The doctor catches him and sets him in the chair near Naruto's bed.

**Mindscape- moments earlier**

"Well, here it is." Naruto says finding an onyx black door with chains on it "Here is my chance to show the others what a demon actually is." Naruto cackles evilly "Oh the tension is killing me!" He wills the chains to release from the door which then opens by itself sucking Naruto inside

Surrounded by a black abyss, Naruto hears a voice speak out "_So, you seek to gain your other half, the half that makes you whole again, the half that will show the others what everyone fears. Tell me, what your reason for doing so is and make it good before I will the darkness to consume you making you cease to exist!"_

Naruto closes his eyes and takes a deep breath "I used to be a depressed kid hidden behind a happy mask thinking that the ones that harm me due to the Kyuubi being inside me can be changed if I play my cards right and show them that I am good. But, from what happened today and the truth that has been revealed to me…I don't know who to trust anymore. So, if I cannot gain trust then I will show them fear; I will show them what they have been calling me for so long…a demon."

A long silence ensues and lasts for a couple minutes before laughter, dark laughter, is heard then the abyss evaporates to show a white room and standing in front of Naruto is his doppelganger. His eyes are not blue, they are a red-black with no pupil, his fingernails are like claws, and the fangs and whisker marks are more noticeable. "_So, you wish to instill fear…I like you already and pass my test…BUT! If you so much stray from the path you so desire I will destroy your mind worse than it already is making you a vegetable, never to exist again. Questions?"_

Naruto nods "Yes, will I gain those kick ass claws and fangs, also will my eyes change color like yours?"

Naruto's dark side sweat drops "_Of all the questions…*sigh* Yes, you will gain the claws, fangs, and darker whisker marks, as for your eyes they will turn purple with a slit pupil. Now, are you ready to begin…this might hurt a little."_

"I am ready to accept my other half…merge with me, let me become whole once again!" The dark side nods and puts his hands on either side of Naruto's head then glows an ominous red slowly merging with Naruto whom screams in pain. At this point Inoichi comes into the mindscape hearing the screams

"Naruto! Oh, I hope you are alright." He runs to the sounds of the screams hoping to reach Naruto in time but when he reaches the door he gasps in shock seeing the chains on the ground and the onyx black door. "This is not good. In my years of doing this never have I seen a door this black not to mention chains; whatever is in this door is best left sealed but why would Naruto go in there?" Inoichi mutters out loud but soon feels a tremendous outburst of power which shakes the mindscape; after about 3 minutes it ceases.

"_**So, the kit managed to pass the test…and it seems our mind-walker is about to meet the new Naruto. He is in for quite the shock…well time to watch the show!"**_Kyuubi thinks and chuckles to himself watching the scene from Naruto's eyes

Inoichi steps away from the door as it opens, smoke billows out which hides the body inside; only a shadow outline is shown. The smoke soon clears making him back away in awe and fear at the person before him. The man was about four foot three, had purple eyes with black, cat like slits for the pupil, fingernails sharpened to a point like claws, fang like incisors, and darkened whisker marks, he also had no inch of baby fat. His face is more defined, his build is that of an athlete, not to muscular but just right; Inoichi gasps knowing who this person is.

"N-naruto what happened to you?"

Naruto flexes his claws and stretches his new body and breathes deep then speaks; his voice slightly deeper than before but still had no emotion in it. "I have become whole again, I feel more alive, I feel that I have a purpose!"

"Naruto, you are making no sense…what do you mean whole again and what purpose do you mean? I am here to help you Naruto that genjutsu broke your psyche and I am here to fix it if I can!" Inoichi tells with nervousness at the reply to come

"You have no business roaming around here mind-walker, as for help, I don't need such as I feel the best I have in the six years I have been alive. Just know this and tell whoever is with you that the villagers have spit on me for the last time…it is time I show them what they have called me all along, it is time I show others why nobody messes with NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto blasts his purple chakra around the mindscape forcing Inoichi out of his mind

After he makes sure the mind-walker is gone, Naruto goes back to the Kyuubi "It is time Sensei…teach me all you know. I am yours to command." Naruto kneels down and bows his head making the Kyuubi smirk evilly

"**Rise Kit, I do not command you but by time you graduate anyone in your path will have a very difficult time trying to kill you. Come inside my cage Kit and let's begin.**"

Naruto rises from his stance and goes inside the cage "As you wish Sensei."

**Hospital**

Inoichi snaps awake with a cold sweat which unnerves the Doctor and Sarutobi. "Well, how'd it go?" The doctor asks

"Not good…not good at all I'm afraid." Inoichi turns to Sarutobi "I am sorry to tell you this Hokage-sama but the surrogate grandson you knew is no longer there."

Sarutobi pales then shakily walks over to another chair inside the room, sits down, puts his hands over his face and starts to sob. "I have failed…failed Minato's last wish, his wish to see his son treated like a hero. I let the council run over me and do their bidding; where has my Will of Fire gone, what good am I at Hokage if I managed to let the dying wish of one of our greatest Hokage's fail so miserably."

The doctor and Inoichi gasp and both say "Naruto is Minato's son?!"

The Sandaime looks up and nods "Yes, I planned on telling him when he reached Chunin and the Kyuubi when he graduated the academy but I must ask you not to say a word about this as it is an SS-class secret." Both nod knowing the severity if they broke a secret like that "So, I must ask how is Naruto?"

Before anyone can speak and emotionless voice speaks up; everyone turns to see Naruto in his new form making Sarutobi and the Doctor gasp in shock "This is what happened Hokage-_sama_! And don't even think about trying to interrupt me you bastard, you sniveling lying piece of shit! How many times have I asked why I was hated, who my parents were…well I don't give a damn as I know who they are and since the mind-walker did not relay the message I will. The villagers have hurt me for the final time; if they so dare to harm me I will not hesitate to fight back plus, I think I need to do some hunting to sate my anger and bloodlust. Good evening and good riddance!" Naruto vanishes in a blue flame shushin that he learned from Kyuubi moments before

Everyone's eyes went wide at the range of vocabulary Naruto used; it was not normal for a six year old child to use such language. Eventually Inoichi speaks up.

"This is the new Naruto, whatever he did in the blackest door, not to mention it was chained up, made him this way but before I could get answers he shoved me out…but how has his speech improved?"

The doctor pipes in "Due to his trauma its possible it activated a part of the brain for increased motor function including speech."

"How can I make it up to Naruto…how can I get him to trust me again?" Sarutobi speaks his mind

Inoichi puts a hand on the Hokage's shoulder and smiles "I would be honest with him; no more secrets, no more games. He has lived alone all his life and can do fine on his own so I say give him what's rightfully his and maybe he will eventually put the past beside him."

The doctor decides to leave the room in this touching moment letting bygones be bygones.

"Thank you Inoichi and I believe you are right; I will give Naruto what's rightfully his and if the council has a problem with it then they will face the God of Shinobi once again!" Sarutobi triumphantly states, the Will of Fire burning within his old heart once again.

**Flashback End**

That day forever changed my life and honestly for the better. I got my parents' home, inheritance, and all that came with it. The house was massive; it had five bedrooms, three and a half baths, an onsen, library filled with jutsu and various items, an armory, kitchen, study, and any other things a normal home would have. Over the six years the Hokage has tried to improve relations with me and even I have to admit that we have become close again but I still will never forget the betrayal I felt the day my life changed.

The six years of training with Kyuubi-sensei went great as for every hour that went on in the real world, two hours passed in my mind; to make a long story short I got a lot done and Kurama, as Kyuubi told me his name, ranked me at about low jounin but with experience I could easily by high Jounin but enough about power. Sarutobi knew about the Kyuubi but not the sensei student relation…oh no he still has not earned the right to know as I have pests to deal with, pests that have ruined my life since day one and still do even though I am a new person.

My character is not out of the ordinary for someone that has gone through a traumatic experience like I did; I am cold, insane when I want to be, and I considered myself to be a recluse. I have no friends as I see them to be pointless objects; my happiness died long ago so why try to gain it back. I now stand at an impressive five foot six and as for my attire, I burned that orange monstrosity years ago; I now wear black ANBU pants and short-sleeve shirt, fingerless gloves with a metal backing, black combat boots, a grey Jounin like jacket, and a black facemask that covers everything except my purple eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. On my hips, in sheathes, hand two trench knives; oh yes, the Kyuubi was very helpful in my training.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're up!" Iruka calls

Well, it seems it's time to pass my exam. You know what, how about you come with me to see what is to become, to see what the future holds. Glares, whispers on the wind that promised death and suffering, no food, no shelter, the point of living life itself forever extinguished as it was washed away by the sins of mankind.


End file.
